


understanding

by Little_Firestar84



Category: New Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, post 3.4. He just told her he finally understood what love songs were about, and all that Jess could do was thinking if he meant something deeper than such a simple statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	understanding

There are times she prefers old Nick, because it was better when he didn’t talk about feelings: now he can’t just stop, and Jess is quite sure that half the time he doesn’t even realize what he is talking about. Because otherwise he would know what he just said. _I finally understand love songs._

She knows that Nick likes her but she wonders if it was an admission of something deeper. Maybe he is through an emotional awakening. Or maybe it is all in her head. Either way, she doesn’t care. She nuzzles his neck, smiling. “I understand them too.”


End file.
